she eventually gets what she wants
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: Judie's main reason for being is to be the enthusiastic fan girl, who happens to be the boss's unbelievably attractive daughter who has a thing for birdman. You ever wonder how far she'll take it when her dream job for him is at risk?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok here is my first attempt at writing a lemon. I chose Harvey bird man because fanfiction for that show is almost nonexistent and would be a good place to start or at least practice. Now I originally intended for this to be a one-shot but when I started writing the plot for it I noticed that it would be too long so I decided that it should be a two shot. The first chapter will not have a lemon but the second one will. Hope you like it, enjoy. I own nothing. i have not found a beta for this story and for those who might be interested the job is open._

Harvey birdman pristine attorney at law was now sitting at his desk reading the injunction given to him by his current clients, shaggy and Scooby. After a few minutes of reading it he says. "ok let me see if I am reading this correctly. You guys want to sue your fellow privet detective, 'Fred' because he, left chocolate in the van?"

"yeah you're reading it right man. Fred always leaves his left over candy in the van. Normally I'm ok with it because me and Scooby get to eat it, but sometimes he leaves his half eaten chocolate in there and even after I told him that he shouldn't he still does it. And I'm tired of being ignored. So I came here."

"so this 'Scooby' is this dog here?" Harvey said pointing at the visibly sick looking dog who looked barely even alive.

"yep this is scoob." Shaggy then leaned over to hug scooby. "so can you help us?"

Harvey then stood up with his arm and index finger of said arm pointed up as well and said " I'll take the case!"

Both shaggy and scooby are a little confused by this and look at each other to see if the other is getting the same 'weird vibe'. They then stop looking at each other and shaggy asks. "is that all Mr. birdman?"

Harvey still standing says. "yeah that's all, you can go now I'm gonna get to work."

Scooby and shaggy then leave with Scooby just barely being able to walk. After they shut the door Harvey then sits back down and then presses the speaker on his desk and says. "send in my assistants."

Almost immediately the door to his office is kicked in and bird girl, aka Judie, jumps in with one hand on her hip and the other in the air pointing at the sky. She says. ""Bird girl is ready for action! Let's send some crooks to jail."

Harvey is at firs a little put off by this but quickly got over it as he has been working with 'bird girl for almost three years now and has gotten used to her antics. He then says. "um, there are no crooks just its just a lawsuit. Sorry"

Bird girl after hearing then folds her arms, crouches a little bit and mumbles something under her breath that Harvey can't hear. She then goes off to somewhere in the office to pout. After she is a safe distance away from the door, avenger flies in with peanut in tow. Avenger flies to his perch next to harvey and peanut then asks while rubbing his hands together in a eager way. "Is it gonna be a sexual harassment case? Because you know how pissed off the women are when they go to court for that that they will sleep with anyone who is sympathetic to them."

Harvey chuckles a little bit and says. "it's not a sexual harassment case it's just about a hippy dog owner that's mad that the leader of his hippie friends is leaving chocolate around where his dog can get it."

Peanut then says. "ohhhh, ok well if you need me I'll be raisenettas. Robins working this week." He then walks out the door and down to the strip club down the street.

Bird girl seeing this with her arms still closed asks. "why do you keep him around? All he does is either try to sleep with a client or goes to strip clubs."

Harvey is a little put off by this and says. "oh peanut, I can't get rid of him, he's been with me from the beginning. And besides he's great comic relief and I need something to laugh at when I lose a case. Now could you go look in my file cabinet for chocolate eating dog lawsuits?"

Bird girl then sighs and says. "ok"

Bird girl then walks over to the file cabinet at the other end of the office, directly across from Harvey's desk. When she gets there she opens the D cabinet which is the bottom cabinet and she does so for dog lawsuits. When she opens it she bends right over and while looking through the many files she says. "dog lawsuits, dog lawsuits."

Harvey who was reading the file already on his desk which held the injunction from his new clients, heard what she said and corrects. "look for dog eating chocolate lawsuit,,," he stops mid-sentence because he set down the file he was holding so that he could get to look at his assistant, but little did he know what he was gonna look at.

Harvey see's bird girl completely bent over with her ass right in the air with her mini skirt almost to where he can almost see her panties.

THE REST IS GONNA BE IN HARVEY'S POV

I can't beilive what I'm seeing. Oh my god I can almost see her panties. And holey crap her ass is so amazing, its just big enough and just by looking at it you can tell its super firm. Of course I don't have to tell by just looking at it. Last year I actually got to feel it. That was a great day.

It was about a year ago middle of July and it was a hot day and it got only hotter when I was in one of the small corporate elevators at the firm and I was stuck in the back because people shove me back there because my wings take up too much room if I'm anywhere else. I remember that when I got two floors below the floor my office was on we had to stop to let in another batch of people with made the elevator even more cramped. But then it happened judie was in the new group and because she was in full costume, fake wings and all, she was forced back too.

And since there was hardly any room at all she was pressed right against me in a way so that her heavenly right ass cheek was on my left leg, right next to my, um genital area. And that her equally heavenly left ass cheek was smushed against me so that my left hand was right on it and it was amazing! So godly round, big but not too big, and so firm. It was like god himself made her butt like it was an apple. It took everything I had not to squeeze it and start humping her right then and there.

But thank god I had enough control of myself so that didn't happen. Though the whole being so cramped that I couldn't move helped. I also thank god that she didn't notice and I know that she didn't notice is because I have a sixth sense about these things, and that she spent whatever room she had making sure that the hippo himself was trying to cop a feel.

"hey birdman are there even any chocolate eating dog lawsuits?" bird girl asked still looking.

"huh? oh yeah I'm sure it's in there I've seen it before somewhere." Ok, ok time to get back to work no more fantasizing and remembering sexy moments with your assistant/ bosses daughter/ fan girl.

"um ok, I'll keep looking." Bird girl said while bending her leg a bit.

Wow those legs! I can't believe I almost forgot about those master pieces. They are almost as good as her ass if not as good. Judie's got the legs of a supermodel that are toned and curved in all the right places. And the yellow tights only make it hotter. Oh I remember one time a few months back when one day after lunch when I was walking past the corporate gym and saw bird girl doing yoga and in full costume just without the business suit.

All the yoga positions she did, holey crap they were incredible, she was so flexible. Like when she sat down and was spreading her legs out and in, out and in. and then laying on her side and lifting her left up and down up and down and then she turned around lifted her butt in the air giving me a complete view of everything from the backside down. And with my eye sight of an eagle I could tell that she was wearing a thong that day and after seeing that I dropped my drink on the floor with the straw still in his mouth. And now going past the corporate gym on my way to work is now part of my new rout so I can see her do that.

"Hey birdman I'm almost at the end of the file cabinet and still nothing on the chocolate dog thing."

"keep looking. It's there somewhere." I say while I look at my desk and grab any file on it. Ok now its seriously time to start working. I then look at my file but before I can start reading it I think. Oh why not one more look. I then put down the file to see Judi lift up her leg and bend over even more giving me a clear view under her skirt and while I can't tell what color because she's wearing them under her yellow tights I can tell that they are fucking frilly panties! Oh man this is so awesome. I just can't help myself. I then take my right hand under my desk and start rubbing my junk while looking at her god like behind and Aphrodite like legs.

while I'm still jerking at the sight of her before I can finish Judie then pulls out the file cabinet completely to get to the files at the end it. She then leans forward and sets her nee of her bent leg on it so making it so that I can no longer look up her skirt. Dammit!

But then I notice something that more than makes up for it and puts a Cherie on top of the view cake. She's not wearing any shoes and she's got nothing on but the yellow one-piece tights for socks. I know it seems weird but there's a story behind that too.

Ever since she started working as my assistant she would always take about five minutes a day to take off her shoes in my office when a client was not in and stretch them out in a way that I could see it and she would always give out a moan that would instantly give me an erection. At first it she had to make that moan to do that but after about six months of her doing that it she just has to show me her feet and instantly get a hard on.

Seriously she is so unbelievably sexy that if you didn't have a strange fetish before, she will give you one.

"Found it!" bird girl said while still bent over.

"Great bring it over." Oh crap why did I say that? And I still got my hand under my desk dammit. So she doesn't notice I scoot my chair closer to my desk so that bird girl can't see what I'm doing. with my free hand I again grab any random file already on my desk.

I then see bird girl turn around file in hand. I then set down the file I already have in my hand. When bird girl gets to my desk with the file I grab it and say to her. "nice job."

"no problem."

"alright time to get to work." I say pulling out my reading glasses to look at the file.

When I do that for whatever reason bird girl puts her hands at the edge of my desk, leans forward pressing both of elbows in a way so that her D cup breasts stick out, making them look even bigger and perkier. She then says something that I didn't hear because I'm to distracted by her glorious sweater meat.

oh my god, her breasts. The yellow tights are actually so tight I can see her cleavage. I'm gonna go nuts! I just wanna squeeze em and do her right here on the table. No wait I can't she'll probably sew me. You've gone down that road before Harvey and besides she's Phil's daughter, even if he doesn't know it you'll get fired any way, or worse.

"Mr. birdman?"

Harvey then asks. "Huh?"

"I asked if you needed any help?" bird girl. Giggling making her boobs jiggle.

I then say with no emotion." no thanks I got this, you take the rest of the day off."

Bird girl then giggles again and turns for the door and swaying her hips as she walks to the door. But just before she opens the door she turns around and says to me. "Thanks Harvey" and she blows me a kiss. She then opens the door and leaves.

"Harvey?"

_Ok that's it for this chapter and I know you might be a little disappointed that there are no actual lemons in this one but don't worry about it there will be in the next one. Please read and review._


	2. patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form. This is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

DIM666-Insane Leader

MaximumMik6325

Mr. Aanonymous

Sabby More

CharlieHarperFan88

ThatFacelessDude

luna bear28


End file.
